villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Waking Dreams
Alone in the dark space of emptiness was Seya, thinking to himself of the recent war that had occurred. The Great Shadow was put to rest once more, although not without consequences. Misery, that powerful Absolute, that Primordial Entity, had sacrificed itself to get in the way of Evil and Zied’s own plans. Even that psychotic ghost-witch was going to jump in after Misery proclaiming her “professed love” to her “All-Powerful Master”. At the last moment, she changed her mind; a thought must have made its way to her. Probably a most devious one involving a long, drawn out plot, of that he was aware. Seya had been trying to piece together what had transpired in his mental absence; whatever occurred was one big story to tell. If he came across that scene as his first reawakening to his life, then he didn’t know where and when everything was. He twiddled with his Golden Staff, anxious of life once more after being freed from the possession of a power-mad son. He could only think on what happened before he was taken over, and what happened right as he was roused from his mental tomb. He had many questions to ask Fortuna, that is, when he had the chance. He was fighting alongside her, then just blank emptiness. He didn’t know how to piece together the parts that were missing besides asking others that were around at the time. To Seya, it was unfortunate to say that he knew one way for sure to be able to gather any information that was greatly important; but it also had to go into undesired territory, with a very unruly librarian. He shuddered at the thought of visiting that realm once more to come across that monster. If what Veda had said long ago, “Through me, knowledge, underssstanding, and the threadss of fate courssse. Through my mercciful forbearancce, you merely exisst. Great changess are coming sssoon”, did Seya merely just exist for Veda’s mere entertainment? Was Seya to be some extra adventure to place on the shelf of Totema? Seya felt great distaste for having to visit a being far beyond the normal, a being that could only cause more mental damage than heal. But learning what had occurred to understand the current situations now had to be quite a priority. Seya shook his head, mustering up whatever strength he had to tear a hole in space, and slowly walked through the recently created portal. It was a swift change from darkness to an ancient library with books stacked upon books, shelves lining the walls and making halls each filled with books. The last time Seya had stepped foot in this realm, he had a desire to show Fortuna the greatness of this realm. But no more, he hated this realm with all of his heart, if anything, Veda was the one who possibly allowed Zied to go and meet Sin. It was Veda who allowed Fortuna to go blind. He had underestimated the abilities of Veda, the grand librarian who seemed to know everything about anything; sadly that was only the beginning. He walked quietly amongst the floating pages, the books that idly levitated mid-air. Seya looked about, to see a few new structures compared to the last time he was here. An enormously tall tower loomed above the landscape nearby, surrounded by an inky black sea. There was also five large statues in these seas, which almost rose to the height of the tower; one statue was of Seya himself, another of a man with a high collar and slicked back hair, another of a Secret who was colored in dark tones, one of a man with tall staff, and the last of what appeared to be a white haired individual with a white body. “He’s playing with my head… He probably knew I was going to come here a while back. He just wants to weaken my resolve…” Seya thought to himself, avoiding any thoughts that could mentally damage him further. He floated up toward the tower, making it to the top within a simple minute. He didn’t see Veda anywhere up there, but noticed a black book placed upon a pedestal at the center of the tower. He remembered how Veda first appeared to him and Fortuna, by popping out of that very book and blathering about watching them like a voyeur. He slowly approached the book, his skeletal hand twitching in fear at speaking to the God of Knowledge, ideally, someone to fear and hide from. Crossing paths with one who knows everything about anything spells out death and danger. Seya got his hands onto the book, slowly opening it, he noticed ancient runes of a language long forgotten were etched onto the pages. He recognized the words, even though he never read them before. He flipped through the pages, wondering as to why Veda had yet to show up. But there was no response to the turning of the pages. Seya was greatly confused as to why Veda would not appear. He sighed, carefully setting the black book upon the pedestal once more and turned around to see the five statues of Totema overlooking the realm itself. He walked to the edge of the tower and looked in every direction as to where Veda could be. He saw nothing. “Where are you?!” Seya yelled, “I need to speak with you… Slimy, vainglorious creature…” In those few moments, a green book floated down from high above and opened before Seya, it read:'' “Bring forth, O’ love-struck mute, who prays to Alpha or Trinity with vigor in his heart; and set the sky alight with that of many hues, for those against our moves. For we are watching for weakness shoves forth, we are one with the night and all who dwell without us fail, we drink the essence of thought and splatter tumult upon the wall.”'' “I’m not here for riddles or anything else of the sort; I’m here to know what happened since I was possessed.” Seya slammed the end of his staff upon the ground, trying to make an action prove his point. To no avail, as Veda didn’t even bother to recognize that Seya was even there, it was disappointing to say the least. “Are you so scared of me that you will not show?!” Seya urged, seeing if any tactics would work. It had no effect, Veda wouldn’t even bother with the fact that Seya, his own ‘child’ was even in his same realm. Seya grabbed the book that floated before him and threw it down upon the ground, setting it aflame with the end of his magical staff. If Veda was here, he didn’t do a thing to save the book that was enflamed. But at that moment, something caught Seya’s attention; he turned to find another book floating in place where the first book was. It was blazingly red. A beautiful red nonetheless, but a blazing, sharp red that pierced one’s sight just by looking at it; it was no wonder as to why it appeared out of nowhere. Seya didn’t know what to do or thing of in this situation, how to deal with yet another book that was totally different from the first. He grabbed the book, but felt suffering in that very moment, great and powerful mental pain coursed through his mind at touching this book. A great and dangerous power seemed to be taking over Seya, and in that instant he had to force it from his hands. He threw the book across the ground, watching it as it kept itself tightly closed, keeping its secrets highly guarded, yet also making a note of how powerful it truly was. Seya turned to avoid looking at the book, to find himself face-to-face with Veda. “Gah! Veda!” Seya exclaimed, showing surprise. “Not to worry… All ssseekersss of knowledge come to me… Ssssooner or later…” Veda iterated. “I didn’t come here for knowledge, I came here just to-“ “Gain knowledge of the passst?” “I didn’t-“ “Isss that not gaining knowledge?” Seya was silent, Veda had a point, there was also no point to argue with a being that knew everything, and he’d lose. He looked at Veda’s singular eye, which stared directly back at him, awkward to say the least. He looked behind him to see the red book was missing, but turning back around, he found it was in one of the tentacles of Veda. “How can you touch that book without its power causing you mental strain?” Seya questioned. “That isss information that mussst be withheld…” Veda answered, blinking once and slowly. “Anyway, I’ve come here to ask you a few important questions.” Seya stated. “That of which I could possssibly give you anssswersss to your questionsss…” "How can I trust you, demon?" Seya question. "A very wisse being oncce ssstated, 'sssome would sssay that demonsss are what godss ssshould be', my child..." Veda stated. Seya sighed, "I don't care..." "Wasss it not you who entered my realm and disssccerned the ancient tome of knowledge upon that pedessstal?" Veda questioned, his one eye taking a minute to fully blink. "You lied to us." "You and Fortuna were ignorant, my word isss asss true asss dessstiny. Ssso sssay I, Veda, Massster of the Tidesss of Fate. I gracced you with the word of power to ussse in Sssin'sss realm, but your... Direct control of the word wasss not brought forth. Had you usssed that word, 'wilk', Zied would have not rossse to power to plot asss he ssso desssired..." Seya was silent, taking in the information carefully, he had no rebuttal to Veda's truth; but to be honest, he had one very good question. "Why were you on Evil's side?" "Even knowledge hasss itsss limitsss..." Veda began, "But being presssent isss worth it..." "Knowledge?! It was for KNOWLEDGE?!" Seya was irate. "Knowledge hasss itsss own fundamental rewardsss... But no... There was not anything new that I had to learn... The Omega did the job, befitting for its exissstencce..." "You are going to tell me why you were with those dispicable beings, now." Seya demanded. "In time..." "I said now!!" "...In time..." Veda repeated. Seya felt rage boiling, his anger was great, if anything, Zied was not to blame. It was Sin, Evil, and Veda, and a further reminder: Veda knew all that was to pass. "Never mind. I don't need your help." Seya stated. "Hm... No, look at the Multiverssse... You have done nothing on your own... You can ssspend one hundred lifetimesss sssearching my library... But you will never find what you ssseek... Here then isss the memoriesss of a third point perssspective of how you acted under possssessssion..." A green orb shot from Veda's eye to Seya's head, filling his mind with memories of others who saw him act the way he did. "Let's all be calm... And relaxed... And excited- AND READY- TO- PAAARRRRRTTTAAAAAYY!!" "Oh yay! Happy days! One has arrived!!" "First, out of everything, we could all be nicer!! Get the balloons, get the darts, get the twenty-five pound cake!!" "Oh my gosh!! HI PEOPLE!! WHERE'S THE PEANUT-BUTTER AND JELLY?! PASS THE TUNA!!" "All mortals die untimely deaths in despair." Seya flew back, landing upon the floor of many pages from who knows how many books. Veda's vortex that contained the lovecraftian being moved closer, his eye squinting in amusement. "Sssuch a foolisssh child. Katria be with you if you ceassse to be among usss." Seya stared at Veda, his father, his creator in utmost hatred, "I've never hated some... THING... So much..." "My dear creation... My servant..." For once, Veda had not held out on his 'S'. "I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!!" Seya shot a fiery energy at Veda's eye, but before it could even hope to get close, it backfired, burning Seya's cloak. "You are indeed my ssservant... Mosst championsss... Are my ssservantsss..." Veda stated, "And all my ssservantsss... Are richly rewarded..." "Servants? You have-" "Indeed. Thossse five ssstatuesss are of my championsss... And ssservantsss... Though the being clothed in white... Almagessst... He and I have a... Mutual underssstanding... I underssstand much of him... And hisss desssire to sssnap hisss... Ssstringsss..." Seya sighed, and then calmly asked, "Why did you side with Evil and Zied?" He was more than hoping to get a straight answer. "You pleassse me, Ssseya." Seya was scooped up and held by many tentacles, Veda's one eye moving closer to Seya's face, "Misssery wasss truly a ssspectacle... A gem among ssstonesss..." The red book the tentacle was holding was put close to Seya's face, "Never underessstimate knowledge of power." "Don't you mean 'power of knowledge'?" Seya tried to make Veda sound insipid. "I know what I mean." Veda cryptically answered, "I know what you want: To ussse your influencce asss a champion of mine to return sssight to Fortuna... I can do that... For a pricce..." Seya was placed upon the ground. "Sight, you can give that back to her?" "For a pricce." Seya mulled it over, hope instilled within his heart, distracted from his true question, "But Sin stole that through Zied." "You give me too little of credit, young one." Veda blinked slowly, staring at Seya all the while, "You, like so many othersss, underessstimate me. While Zied and Evil sssuffered the fate bessstowed upon them by the Metatron, Sssangria Pendragon, and Karma Impetusss, I, in hand, flourissshed." "What does that mean?" "In time..." "I'm asking you, I expect answers from you, you caused a large sum of the problems indirectly." "...In time..." "GAH!!" Seya jumped at Veda, intent on stabbing him in the eye with his staff, but found himself standing back at where he was a split-second after. "My child... You've become brasssh." Veda stated, "But come clossser... Basssk in my presssencce..." Seya, slightly calmed, adhered to Veda's word, but harshly spoke, "You'll tell me how to get her sight back?" "Indeed. But in turn, there isss a wench you mussst find. A witch with a masssk. Kerava. A being I desssire to... Educate, on the knowledge I have... To offer..." "Why?" "No doubt, if I were to confer with Evil directly, I'd receive nothing more than the sssame treatment asss much asss the firssst moment I came upon her group. Knowledge beyond knowledge is begotton of ignorance. Sssometimesss a sssimplissstic approach worksss bessst. Had Zied, foolisssh beyond compare, lissstened to my advicce, he'd not be sssapped of all hisss power." Veda slowly blinked, his eye widening for a long minute, "Even Evil hasss not come out unssscathed... I appeared, of my own accord to pusssh a ssstory along... Asss isss my posssition... Asss sssuch... I was rendered... Impercceivable to those above me... Had Katria or Alpha or Trinity sssaw my work asss a pure evil inssstinct, I'd have been rended of all my power and weakened." "How I'd relish in seeing you in such a sorry state." Seya growled. "Indeed. But that hasss yet to come..." Seya glared at Veda, "Sssend the witch to me... Ssshe mussst learn... Her dessstiny..." Veda slowly faded away, leaving behind his red book for Seya to take. "Wait!" Seya yelled in anger, being left alone in Totema, with a new goal. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories Category:Short Stories